funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Peckham33
HI I AM PECKHAM33 Hi, I am Peckham33. I edit both the FunOrb and RuneScape wikis here on Wikia. Success Successfully raided you ;) --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:41, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Also, welcome to the wiki! If you have any questions, feel free to ask them on my talk page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:41, 28 September 2008 (UTC) How did I raid you? Simple. I could've used my Chaos Champions, but they cost me 425 treasure each and I didn't feel like risking them leaving my stable, sooooo... I used a balanced team in addition to a single thief. Your dungeon wad raided dominated by the following team (no injuries, etc.): Black Knight, Daemonette, Dark Elf Assassin, and a thief. I only stole something like 500 gold... but you had a rather high bounty, so it was worth it. None of my raiders was killed, but I believe that my black knight had his defence stat slightly lowered... Anytime you need to lose treasure and renown, just let me know ;) --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk :Also, feel free to try to raid me back if you wish, but be warned, I have a very lethal dungeon that includes things up to Demon Lords... for more information about my Dungeon Assault stats, I have them listed in the Dungeon Assault Statistics section of my user page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:49, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::To be completely honest, it was actually extremely easy. To prove my point, I raided you again. Here is a screenshot: Notice how I used 2 thieves this time, as I already knew that the dungeon was easy. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:16, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::note: this will no longer be my dungeon after 10/1 (i am being reset by 3 orbs of war --Peckham33 20:25, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Raided Raid successful first try. Only challenging room was hell beast. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:05, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Re: help a friend I don't give people free defences, although I will try to raid him with the strongest raiders I can get for 0 treasure... ;) --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:20, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :Mainly because I'm saving up for another orb of brilliance... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:21, 14 October 2008 (UTC) My god. Blinking text? I feel like your signature is going to give me an aneurysm. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 01:28, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :To be honest, I'd have to agree, the blinking text is annoying to say the least. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:30, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::Do you think you could change your signature so it doesn't link to ? If you want to continue using that signature on the RuneScape wiki then I'm sure Bigd56 can tell you the syntax you need to have one signature for there, and another for here. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:41, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::ok, i asked. also, i have beent rying to get that image over here as well, no clue when i'll get the time. ps, i know my sig is kind of anoying. i was asked to by a freind.(you know who) ::::Actually, we don't allow images in signatures here. See here for our full rules. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:33, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::::ok, then that explains why i haven't been able to do it.thanks.(you know who) ::::::You aren't even supposed to have images or blinking text in your signature in the first place on FunOrb Wiki... the code to have more than one signature at once is: :::::: |RuneScape Wiki| |[[User:YourUserName|'YourUserName']]}} --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:21, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::This is if you're using a signature template on runescape. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:40, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::He also edits runescape wiki. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:15, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, but he's not necessarily using a signature template. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:17, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::No templates are allowed here, but they are allowed at RuneScape Wiki. You can make your template at: w:c:runescape:Template:Signatures/Peckham33. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:38, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Thanks guys for your help.--[[User:peckham33|'peckham33']] 22:02, 16 October 2008 (UTC)PS. please tell me how to take care of the extra stuff. ::::::::::::Instead of "funorb" in your signature, put "SITENAME". Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:13, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::OK, this is better,but far from perfect, any other helpfull peaces????--[[User:peckham33|'peckham33']] 22:30, 16 October 2008 (UTC) here's a try of my own.--[[User:peckham33|'peckham33']] 22:36, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, I don't know, you'll need to get Bigd56 to debug it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:56, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Sigh... This is the actual code you should use: |RuneScape Wiki| |[[User:peckham33|'peckham33'}} In order for this to work right, you need to click the more button and then click "My Preferences". Now that you are on the page you need to modify, copy and paste the above code into the box that says signature, and MAKE SURE THE RAW SIGNATURE BOX IS CHECKED (kinda important... if it isn't checked, that could be the reason you are getting the results above). Now scroll down and click 'Save'. To sign, Type "--~~~~" after your posts on talk pages. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:58, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and Quartic -- I was writing it when you posted... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:58, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::Do not bother modifying that code, it will work without modification. Keep the "STIENAME" as is. Don't replace it with "FunOrb Wiki". --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:59, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::Also, if you want it to be closer to your runescape wiki signature (Within allowed limits) here is a better code for you to use: |RuneScape Wiki| |[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33'Talk}} It will look like this: [[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk , (UTC). --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:05, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks Bigd56, really, i really need to remember to post a sugest on your admin attempt.thanks again.-- |[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33'Talk}} 01:22, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :::::can you tel me the issue, thanks. peckham33(you know why I didn't use sig if you look above). post the code you are using inbetween tags. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:11, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::OK,code is in bold''' |RuneScape Wiki| |[[User:peckham33|'peckham33'}}'--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 22:52, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Use this: |RuneScape Wiki| |[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk}} It renders as: [[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:10, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :thanks again for all your help.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 00:51, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::I noticed you tried to replace a signature on User talk:Bigd56. To input your signature without the timestamp, just type ~~~ instead of ~~~~. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:29, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::thanks.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 14:32, 18 October 2008 (UTC) halloween which halloween achivement that is non-member doable is easiest.(exclude the chess one)--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 17:18, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :I would say Crazy Crystals, Geoblox or TetraLink. Transmogrify one would be easy but I think Jagex modified it to purposely not give you the required letters... 19118219 Talk 03:05, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Nonsense. They simply picked words which use uncommon letters. There's a thread on the official forum about ways to hang onto the letters you need until the rare ones come up. OrbFu 08:40, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks. i have limited time online and wanted to know which to aim for--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 03:54, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Darn, I was unable to get any of them.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33''']]Talk 15:05, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Vertigo 2 This is a request to have anyone who can help in establishing the pages for the Vertigo 2 levels. Details found on the Vertigo 2 talk page oh oh sorry, i was editing my user page and testing stuff out... i didnt know i flooded some cesspool of edits Mugged99 21:05, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Arcanists spell requirements I notice that you added a "Requires" column to the spell list in Arcanists/Book of Nature. Is there any reason why you think only one book needs it? Or are you planning to add it to the other ones later? OrbFu 15:13, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Minor changes I noticed that you had some "minor" changes with surprisingly large changes in filesize, and looking at your contribution history it seems that you've ticked the "This is a minor change" for every commit you've ever made. That box is really intended for changes which really are minor: fixing typos, correcting grammar, etc; it allows people to filter out such fixes from RecentChanges if they so wish. A change which, for example, adds a new subsection to a page is emphatically not minor. OrbFu 08:49, 24 January 2009 (UTC) FunOrb :I'm aware that AoG has been realeased...the reason I keep undoing your edit is because it's already in that table, and you keep adding a second copy! Look right underneath "Arcanists" - the table's in alphabetical order, you know. Timeroot Talk • • 16:36, 24 January 2009 (UTC)